


Part of Him

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Paring: Demon!Dean x Lana (OFC)Warnings: Drinking, obnoxious college kids, language, innuendos, SMUT, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it).A/N: This was a request by the LOVELY @myinconnelly1 for something involving Demon!Dean’s hair…which I think we can all agree is *sigh*. The title was Momma Wesson’s doing; her words were “because it’s like the part in his hair….and it’s a part of him….geddit?!” Goofball! Per usual; unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine





	Part of Him

Lana grumbled to herself as she wiped down the bar. At nine thirty, she had hours before her shift ended and she watched as the regulars filed in, one after another.

Lou gets a Moscow Mule

Carrie gets an Alabama Slammer

Troy gets an extra dry martini, two olives.

The bar finally started to get packed around ten, some groups of college kids drifted in to play pool and hang out. Two of them she knew well and not for the right reasons.

“Lana, Lana,” Reagan started out “Lana.”

Lana rolled her eyes and waited.

“LAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!” Adam yelled.

“WHAT?!” Lana yelled back

“Danger zone!” They yelled in unison and collapsed in laughter like it was the funniest thing they had ever said. Which it was, the first couple of times she heard it, as she was a huge fan of the show Archer, where the quote had originated from. But over time, the joke lost its luster, as had her patience with the barely legal boys.

“What’s it gonna be tonight guys?” Lana asked, putting on her best customer service face.

Everyone in the history of customer service has the face and voice; that projects the illusion that you care, but internally you know DAMN good and well that you don’t.

“I’ll take a purple nurple,” Reagan said and then pointed to his friend “Adam will have a buttery nipple.”

“What is it with you two and nipples?” Lana asked as she prepared the drinks “because ya’ll have never seen them outside of your computer screens?”

The boys roared with laughter

“Only ‘cause we wanna see yours Lana!” Adam said

“In your dreams preppy.” Lana said with a smile on her face as she slid the drinks toward the boys.

“To Lana and her perfect nipples!” Reagan said as he and Adam clinked their glasses together.

Lana turned her back and rolled her eyes.

“Well, you’d know that they’re not purple,” a familiar voice said, sending a chill down her spine “if you’ve seen them.”

She turned to her left and saw him.

Reagan sneered at the man

“What do you know about her grandpa?” Reagan asked.

The man, he was different than she remembered, smirked.

“Enough to know that if you don’t shut the fuck up, she’s gonna break both of your noses without smudging her lipstick.” He said, his expression full of venom.

She smiled; her knight in flannel, denim and Keen boots.

His eyes connected with hers and his expression softened.

“Lana.” He said with a grin.

“Dean,” She said and reached for a shot glass “whiskey?”

“Top shelf,” he said and slid her forty dollars “on him.” As he nodded to a guy across the bar. He was a head shorter than Dean with short salt and pepper hair with matching scruff on his face; he wore a black suit and matching coat.

“You got it.” She told him and took the money.

 

With her attention captured by Dean, Lana really began to study him. Dean was always hot; that was for sure. Since they’d hooked up that one time in the middle of no where Illinois, she’d thought about him. Perfectly angular face, full lips she never got tired of kissing, gorgeous green eyes that seemed to change from dark to light, depending on his mood and thick, luscious, brown hair. Now, however, his hair was longer than he normally kept it, but it looked amazing on him. Without even noticing, the rest of her shift went by with Dean holding her attention.

“Lana,” the owner, Curtis, said “you can go, I can close up.”

“Thanks Curtis,” She said and her eyes rounded to Dean “you wanna?”

“Get out of here?” He asked, his eyebrows shooting up and she nodded, biting her lip. “You got it.” He said with a smirk.

 

Outside the bar, bathed in the neon green and pink lights that spelled out “Watering Hole” Dean pushed a lock of Lana’s hair out of her face.

“Your hair is longer than I remember.” He said, his finger tracing her jawline.

“So is yours,” she said “and you seem different too. I can’t place it though.”

He smiled

“A few things have changed since we last saw each other.” He told her

A chill ran down her spine and she leaned into him.

“Still just passing through?” She asked and he nodded “Nobody at home waiting on you?” He snorted

“Nope.” He said “You?”

“Nah.” She said, shaking her head and tilting her mouth up to his.

“Good.” He said and their lips met.

The kiss was like popping a tab off of a shaken up carbonated drink; the sexual tension they’d been flirting with for the last couple of hours exploded as Dean pulled Lana’s body flush against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he squeezed her ass with both hands.

“We’re not making it back to my apartment.” She told him as they feverishly kissed.

“Car.” He told her as he pulled back and took her hand.

She nodded and followed behind him toward his classic American muscle car.

“Not in the parking lot where I work.” She told him as they got in “There’s an elementary school a few streets over.”

“Really?” He asked as he fired up the engine and the car roared to life.

“Like you’ve never had sex in a school parking lot.” She chided him

“Maybe, a couple of times.” He said with a shrug as he put the car in gear.

“Liar.” She teased and he smirked.

 

She directed him to a less conspicuous corner in the parking lot before he cut the car off and they both got out, getting into the back seat. Once both doors were shut; she pounced on him, grabbing him by the collar of his flannel and swinging her leg over his lap so that she was straddling him. He ran his hands up her sides bringing her cloth covered core on to his hardened cock.

“Fuck,” she moaned against his mouth “I want you so bad.”

“What do you want me to do?” He asked

“Fuck me,” she told him “hard.”

He wasted no time unbuttoning her shorts and unzipping them. She tugged her shoes off and heard as they fell into the floorboard of the car. He pulled her shorts and underwear down as she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. She crawled off of his lap as they discarded the bottom half of their outfits. He yanked her back into his lap, she grabbed his hardened cock and teased her entrance with the head.

“Fuck,” he groaned “you’re soaking wet.”

“I wanted to fuck you the second you called my name.” She told him and sank down on to his cock. She moved her hand away as the both moaned, his hips bucked up to meet hers and she cried out as he stretched her out. She grabbed on to his shoulders, thrusting her hips and making him groan. Once he had completely filled her up; they started to move, the car filling with the sounds of their romp. Skin on skin, them grunting and moaning, the leather seats squeaking ever to slightly as the windows fogged up.

She ran her hands up his shoulders and through his hair. It looked thick from a distance, but having it tangled in her fingers while she fucked him was something totally different. It was longer on the top, the luscious, silky locks seemed to beg to be pulled on, which is exactly what she did.

He growled and squeezed her hips hard.

“Mhh, that’s good.” He moaned through their kiss.

She tugged on his hair again, yanking his head back so she could have better access to his neck. She kissed and sucked on his skin, the salty taste of it amplified by the trapped heat in the car.

“Fuck!” He cried as she bit down on his neck and gave his hair a little tug. He slammed into her hard, making her cry out. He tugged her away and smashed his mouth against hers. They were all tongues and teeth as their hips picked up speed, their moans and grunts growing louder. They were both swearing and crying out; she could feel the familiar, pleasurable pressure between her legs threatening to give way.

“Dean, I wanna come,” she moaned “let me come all over you.”

Another growl came from his lips

“Keep talking with that filthy mouth and I’ll let you come wherever and when ever you want.” He moaned

She thrust into him and he matched the pace of his hips to hers. She gripped his hair and screamed into his mouth as she came, her vision whiting out for a few seconds as he shot his load deep into her; coating her walls with his hot seed.

She slumped her forehead against his shoulder as they recovered, breathing hard.

“Fuck,” she said when she had collected herself, somewhat “I needed that.”

He chuckled

“Just as good as last time?” He asked and she looked up at him. For a second, she swore his eyes were as black as onyx, but he blinked and they were his normal green color. The light playing tricks on her, she thought.

“Better.” She told him and kissed him again.

 

He drove her home and dropped her off, staring at her as she walked up her front stairs. This was all they would ever be, which she knew. But she couldn’t get the mind blowing orgasm out of her head. It seemed to be on a loop in her memory as if to taunt her.

“See this?!” Her scumbag brain seemed to say “only happens once in a blue moon, hope you enjoyed fucking the human embodiment of lust because you’ll never have that again!”

She smiled to herself as she jammed her key into the lock and twisted. Even though she knew he’d never call or that their time together would be anything more than a hook up; that never stopped it from being one hell of a memory.


End file.
